pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Han
Luo Han was an Ancient God with 7 stars from Saint Defier 180 Expanse Cosmoses. Appearance Luo Han was nearly one million feet tall giant. The cultivators beneath his feet were like ants. At the center of his brows were seven stars forming a circle, and it was shining with a bizarre, dark light.Ch. 1087 Background Luo Han descended to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos with black-robed men as allies to the Immortals' Union. They were helping them fight Morning Dao Sect. Thirteen sect masters were sent out to kill Luo Han. Two of the thirteen had died, and seven were severely wounded. They had paid this sort of price to kill that Ancient God.Ch. 1092 Luo Han's body was taken to Dao Ocean. It was studied and used for illusory battles of disciples of Morning Dao Sect. History Book 5 After Su Ming passed the first part of trial in Dao Ocean, he was transported into an illusory battle of one of the past battles between Morning Dao Sect and the Immortals' Union. In that part of a trial, he was suppose to change the outcome of the battle as best as he could. There he saw the black-robed man and a giant, who was Luo Han. Su Ming fought the black-robed man.Ch. 1090 He used Mountain Shifter Art, which terrified the black-robed man. Luo Han didn't help him and his body and soul were destroyed. Ancient God made a move. He grabbed a cultivator from Morning Dao Sect and just ate him. He wanted to find out what Su Ming tastes like and to see who was stronger.Ch. 1091 Luo Han and Su Ming clashed with punches. Su Ming's body exploded and his soul left. The Ancient God staggered several steps back and his huge right arm crumbled into pieces. He was suprised by the celestial origin of tremors in Su Ming. Su Ming fulfilled two goals in that part of a trial. The Predecessor of Dao Ocean explained Su Ming's shortcomings and offered another try, which Su Ming took. Su Ming was keep fighting Luo Han. With each try, he dealt more damage to the Ancient God. The Predecessor of Dao Ocean tried to teach him how to ferget oneself and fuse mind with soul. Su Ming used the Art of Picture Creation which helped him clear his heart. He drew a stroke like an arc. It destroyed Luo Han's all body except head. Then the Predecessor of Dao Ocean explained the power of tremors from what he have learned from the body of dead Ancient God. It took control over the body Su Ming had and demonstrated the power of tremors.Ch. 1093 It tried to remember the familiar existence that created Ancient Gods, but couldn't. Su Ming was sent back from illusory battle to Dao Ocean.Ch. 1094 Powers The mighty pressure spreading out from Luo Han's body that formed the presence of his cultivation base gave the feeling that he was in Mastery Realm. Quotes "Barbarians like you taste quite good, but none of you have any understanding towards celestial origin, which makes your taste bland. But you’ll be different, boy. I want to know how you’ll taste like. Aren’t you skilled? Come, let me see whether your barbaric power or my power as an Ancient God is stronger." Reference List Category:Ancient Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Saint Defier